My Rest
by HS-Duo
Summary: Abhijeet back from mission after a long time and want to rest for full day. But destiny decided something different from his will ;)
1. chapter 1

**_Hiiiiii_**

 ** _Hellooooooo Everyone_**

 ** _How are you all?_**

 ** _Actually i had lost my interest because of the response on last chapter of Yaar ki khatir.._**

 ** _Friends that story was not based on logics but on emotions and love for to do something for others._**

 ** _But it was my mistake as i had to show this point on disclaimer ;)_**

 ** _Well here I'm again for the sweet reviewer who Pm me too come back so I'm with another story._**

 ** _Actually not a story bus Eve e_**

 ** _Just for refreshment_**

 ** _2 chapters OS._**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _He was ready to go when door bell rings. He though: subha k 7 bajay kon ho sakta hy?_

 _saying this He moved to open the door and after opening it exclaimed loudly in Happiness: Abhiiii_

 _Abhijeet was standing at the door with His put His luggage down and Hugged His buddy with: kesa hy??_

 _Daya Replied happily: bohot acha (sadly) Tumhy bohot Miss kar rha tha. (Asked) Tum batao kese ho??_

 _Abhijeet separate Him from hug and Replied softly: Me bhi bilkul thik hun (Trying to change the Topic with) or bhae subha subha kahan ja rahe hen?_

 _Daya instead of answerig asked in anger: Tum bata kr nahi aa sakty thy? Me Tumhe pick karny aata._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him and smiled: ary Chotey Miyan bata kr aata to ye 1000 walt ki smile na miss kar deta._

 _Daya looked at Him lovingly and picked up His luggage and give Him space to enter. Abhijeet followed Him. and sat on Sofa while Daya went in kitchen to fetch water._

 _Abhijeet again asked His previous un answered question: ab bataen ge sahab k itni subha subha kahan ja rahy hen?_

 _Daya come back with glass and give it to Abhijeet and replied casually: walk pr ja raha tha._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him with opened mouth: kahan ja rahe ho?_

 _Daya made a face and said in anger: ziyada drama mt karo walk pr hi ja raha hun Himalya nahi. (telling) or wese bhi Me daily jata hun._

 _Abhijeet said to tease Him: waah bhae waah .CHOTEY MIYAN to bare shareef hogae._

 _Daya while making face: ziyada mat Bolo Me pehly se hi Shareef hun._

 _Abhijeet in teasing tone: Or ye Galat fehmi Sahab ko kab se hy?_

 _Daya looked at Him angrily: Pury Do maheeny k bad ae ho Bajae is k K Apny Masoom choty bhai (Abhijeet Smiled on the Word Masoom) se Pyaar se 2 baaty karo (jerk His head) par Nahi Moqa nahi chorna Hath se Meri taang khichny ka._ _saying this He turned His attention towards Abhijeet and found Him pressing His eyes so Daya said in concern tone: Abhi Tum fresh hojao Me breakfast lagata hun._

 _Abhijeet denied: Nahi Daya Me kha kr aaya hun (scratching His arms) bs sona chahta hun. (telling) Tum walk pr jao._

 _Daya was about to say something Abhijeet in strict Tone: Mujhy sirf sona hy Daya aj bilkul disturbed nahi karna. (requesting tone) please._

 _Daya jerked His head and said: Thik hy Boss Tum so jao (showing Him His three Fingers) lekin sirf 3 bajy tk. (pointing Towards wall clock which was showing 7:30'o clock) is waqt sary 7 ho rahy hen. pury sary 8 ghanty hen Tumhary pas. (added) or Meri taraf se Tumhy koi disturbance nahi hogi is bat ki guarantee (raising His collar) Daya ki taraf se._

 _Listening all Abhijeet joined His both hands and said: Bohot bohot Dhanywad Mahashy Apka._

 _Daya smiled and said_ _: Or Lunch me ly kar aon ga (stressed) Tm sirf Araam karna (Pointing Him towards His Room) Apny Room me._

 _Abhijeet glared Him with: Aby_..

 _Daya left the House after Biding Him Bye._

 _Abhijeet with Smiled moved towards His Room because He was feeling really tired_

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _His sleep got disturbed by the sound of Door bell._

 _He stood up from bed in complete irritation: Ye Daya (looking towards the wall clock) 3 bajy ka bol kar gaya tha (making face) ek ghanty me wapis aagaya._

 _He opened the Door with: sakoon to hy nahi na Tumhy..._

 _but His words stopped in mid when He saw the Person on the Entrance._

 _Person noticed His Sleepy eyes and tired face so said in low tone: I'm sorry Bhaiya (Looking Down) wo Daya Bhaiya ny kaha tha unki chutti hy to me..._

 _Abhijeet gave Him space with: Ary Rohaan i'm sorry Mujhy laga Daya hy (inviting. because He was still on Entrance) andar to ao._

 _Rohaan entered inside the House: wo Ap kb ae?_

 _Abhijeet replied softly: Aj subha hi aaya or (Telling) Daya 3 bajy tk ae ga._

 _Rohaan looked at Him with opened mouth: Apko kese pata?_

 _Abhijeet change the topic with: choro ye sab or batao (Signaled Him towards His hand) ye sb kiya hy??_

 _Rohaan immediately: wo biryani... (but change His words with) kuch nahi Bhaiya Me sham ko aon ga phir.._

 _Abhijeet narrowed His eyes with: Biryaani ka kiya kaha??_

 _Rohaan was about to protest but Abhijeet glared Him so Rohaan Said in one go while closing His eyes: wo Bhaiya Maa or Baba aj Gaon se aa rhy hen ek hi din k liye Unhy bahar ka kuch chalta nahi Mene bhi josh me keh diya k Mujhy khana banany aata hy. To Lunch Pr wo aa rhy hen is liye Daya Bhaiya se Help leny aaya tha._

 _Saying this He opened His eyes and looked at Abhijeet face who taunted Him: Help leny ae ho udhaar nahi jo itnaa dar rhy thy._

 _Rohaan smiled shyly While Abhijeet added: Daya to dupher tk ae ga Chalo Me Tumhari help kar dun._

 _Rohaan denied: nahi bhaiya Ap sirf bataen banao ga Me._

 _Abhijeet strictly: Bilkul nahi_ _Uncle Auntie pehli bar aa rhy hen Me koi Risk nahi ly skta. samjhy?_

 _Rohaan nodded in smile._

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _After one hour Abhijeet presenting Him A tray of Delicious Biryaani: ye lo bhae Tumhari Biryani ready hy. (asked) Tum ny sb note to kr liya na._

 _Rohaan closed the note book and grabbed that tray with a nod: G bhaiyaa. (added Happily) Thank You so much Bhaiya..._

 _Abhijeet cut Him in mid: Ghar ja kar Biryaani khao gy ya abhi Maar se pet bharo gy._

 _Rohaan smiled_ _with down head: Nahi Bhaiya Biryani ka taste ziyada acha hy._

 _Abhijeet to smiled on this and after little more conversation Rohaan left DUO house with a warm thanks._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _After Rohaan's departure Abhijeet moved towards His room while yawing said: chalo ab thori der so jata hun._

 _He was just sat on His bed and was about to lay down door bell again rang._

 _Abhijeet pov: ain ab kon aagaya._

 _With this He again moved towards the Door and opened it and found doodh wala and was about to say something Doodh wala said hurriedly_ : _Saab ji Daya saab ny kaha tha aj unki chutti hogi to Me hisab ly kar aon._

 _Abhijeet grumbled under His teeth: Sahab ne jb sb ko chutti ka bol kar rakha hy to bahar gaya hi kiyun._

 _Doodh wala looked at Him and said slowly: Saab ap so jaen Hm phir kabhi ajaen gy._

 _Abhijeet hurriedly: Ary nahi Shankar ab aagae ho to apna hisab ly kar jao._

 _Shankar happily forwarded the bill Abhijeet looked at the bill and said to Shankar: Tum ruko Me paisy ly kar aata hun._

 _Shankar nodded and Abhijeet left._

 _After sometimes Abhijeet comeback with Payment and paid to shankar._

 _Who left Duo's house after saying: Ram Ram Saab ji._

 _Abhijeet closed the Door and sat on sofa with thud and looked at the wall clock which striking 10:30 o'clock. He said: sary 10 ho rahy hen Daya 3 bajy ka keh kr gaya hy 4:30 ghanty hen usy aany me thori der so jata hun ab._

 _Saying this He moved towards kitchen and after taking chilled bottle of water from fridge and was about to turn towards His room heared Phone ringing voice from lounge._

 _He made a face and moved towards lounge with: ab kon hy?_

 _Saying this to Himself He picked up the call with low tone: Hello._

 _Caller exclaimed happily: Abhijeet sir Ap kb wapis ae?_

 _Abhijeet smiled and said: Freddy bas aj subha hi wapis aya socha fresh ho kr hi Tum logo se milun ga._

 _Fredrics replied: ji ji sir Ap thak bhi kafi gae hongy Ap Araam karen Hm kal bat karen gy._

 _Abhijeet nodded and asked: wo to thik hy par phone kiyun kiya?_

 _Frederics replied: G sir wo Daya sir se kuch help leni th. Unka phone switched off aa raha tha to Landline pr call kr li._

 _Abhijeet sighed: us ny Tumhy bhi kaha tha aj phone krny ko?_

 _Freddy asked is shock: haan sir lekin apko kese pata?_

 _Abhijeet smiled and replied: subha se Tum teesry customer ho._

 _Freedy laugh on this and asked about Daya so Abhijeet said to Him: Daya taqreeban 3 bajy tk ae ga (heared freddy's **Ohhhh** so asked) kiya helo chahiye th Tumhy?_

 _Freddy said hurriedly: ary nahi sir koi khaas bat nahi Ap aram karen..._

 _Abhijeet cut Him strictly: Freddy Cid officer ki life me pehly kaam phir Araam._

 _Freddy surrendered and tell Him the problem..._ _After the continuous discussion of one hour Abhijeet cut the call and rest His head on Sofa's head rest._

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _He opened His eyes hardly with the continuous voice of Ting tong Ting tong._

 _He said to the visiter: Aa rha hun._

 _First He washed His face to wake Himself and then moved towards the door and opened it._

 _Visiter looked at Him shockingly: Ary Abhijeet Tm kb ae?_

 _Abhijeet murmured: Galti se aj aagya._

 _Visiter looked at Him in confusion: kiya kaha?_

 _Abhijeet jerked His head and said: kuch nahi Aakash bs aj subha hi aaya or (signalling Him towards the cute Baby boy in His lap) ye baccha kon hy?_

 _Aakash introduced Him with Baby: ye Vikaas hy Didi ka chota prince. Wo aj Daya ki..._

 _Abhijeet inturrupted: Chutti th to usny kaha k Vikaas ko ly ao. Kuch Time isk sath khelen gy._

 _Aakash looked at Him with opened mouth: lekin Tumhy kese pata?_

 _Abhijeet gave Him the way to enter and replied teasingly: wo mission pr jotish vidhya bhi sikhai th._

 _Aakash laughed on this while Abhijeet give them water and set Himself on sofa and asked softly to vikaas: Beta ap chocolate khao gy?_

 _Vikas looked at Him then to His maamu who signaled Him to say yes so Vikas nodded happily._

 _Abhijeet smiled and give Him chocolate._

 _Aakash asked: Daya kahan hy?_

 _Abhijeet replied: Bahar gaya hy 3,4 bajy tk ae ga._

 _Aakash looked at the watch which was striking 1 o'clock._

 _So said to Abhijeet: Tum rest karo Abhijeet kaafi thaky hoe lg rahe ho. Hm phir kabhi aajaen gy._

 _Abhijeet was about to say something_

 _Meanwhile Aakash's phone start ringing so He stood up to attend the call._

 _After few minutes He comeback. Abhijeet was playing with vikaas looked at Him and found Him in tension so asked: kiya hoa Pareshan lg rahy ho?_

 _Aakash replied: nahi kuch nahi Hm chalty hen tum..._

 _Abhijeet in stern voice: Aakash.._

 _Aakash looked at Him and said: hospital se phone tha urgent jana hy koi serious patient hy._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him angrily: to Tum bachy ko bhi hospital ly kr ja rhy thy?_

 _Aakash nodded in yes with down head._

 _Abhijeet said calmly: Tum jao Aakash vikaas Mere pas ruky ga._

 _Aakash denied: nahi Abhijeer Tum..._

 _Abhijeet interrupted: Keh diya so keh diya Tum jao ab._

 _Aakash too know the fact that in Emergency He can't go with vikas. And dropping Vikas in home is not possible as He has to rushed as soon as possible. So He agreed with Abhijeet's idea and leave their house in next few minutes._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Chapter End here :p_**

 ** _I know i know not much interesting_**

 ** _Qk likhna kuch or chah rahi th or likh kuch or liya ;)_**

 ** _Next last chapter will update on your replay's_**

 ** _As if you people want me to continue this boring story_**

 ** _I'll do it for :)_**

 ** _Thankssss for Reading it._**

 ** _Take Care :)_**


	2. Last Chapter

**_Thaaank you Thank you so Much_**

 ** _Who read and reviewed :)_**

 ** _Misti: dear kisi ne kaha to nahi but i felt ;) thankyou for liking it._**

 ** _Kriti: Jo hukum janab. Lo kar di puri ;)_**

 ** _Thanks :)_**

 ** _Ad Fan: Thank you so much for your encouraging words._**

 ** _Next time I'll be very careful :)_**

 ** _Thank you._**

 ** _Jyoti: Ahm is chapter me pata lg jae ga :)_**

 ** _Guest : thanks dear for correction but it was automatic keyboard's mistake :D I'll correct it :)_**

 ** _Sifa: Dear such Me apny hisab se to long hi type karti don't know chota kese hojat :p_**

 ** _Thank you_**

 ** _A big_**

 ** _Thank you so much to all who read and reviewed_**

 ** _Here's another but last cheapter for you_**

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _After Aakash's departure Vikas starts crying with loud voice: maa'ama maa'ama._

 _Abhijeet hurriedly looked at Him and tried to make Him understand in soft tone: nahi beta ese nahi roty (rubbed His tears) Maamu abhi ajaen gy thori der me._

 _Vikaas nodded His head in no and continued His crying: Maa'ama Maa'ama._

 _Abhijeet tried once again: Vikaas Ap Ap to brave boy ho na (Vikaas nodded His head in yes) Dekhna Hm dono games khelen gy tab tk Apky Maamu bhi aajaen gy. Game (asking) Game khelo gy na ap?_

 _Vikaas nodded in yes but tears were still present in His eyes. Abhijeet hurriedly grabbed His cell phone and opened wifi for Installing any game but it was not connecting so He thought: Ain ye wifi kiyun nahi chal raha (then suddenly something strike on His mind) ohh lagta hy Daya ny Pakage phir renew nahi karwaya._

 _Just then He again heared "Maa'ama" "Maa'ama"_

 _Abhijeet looked at Him and then said to Himself: Daya Daya k tablet me hongi games._

 _He then went inside Daya's room and grabbed His Tablet_ _Till then He was continuously ignoring bha bha of vikaas. Who was thinking that His Maama left Him here._

 _Finally He sat on couch and took Vikaas in His lap with Daya's Tablet. And said to Vikaas: awww beta itna koi rota hy. Apk Maamu na Uncle ko injection lagany gae hen. (Vikaas looked at Him in fear) agr apko Maamu sath le jaty to Apko bhi injection lagwana parta. (Asking) Apko lagwana hy injection??_

 _Vikaas nodded in no and asked cutely: Maa'ama aajaen den na?_

 _Abhijeet squeezed His checks and said: bilkul bas thori der me aajaen gy. Or tb tk (showing Him tablet) Hm game khelen gy. Thik hy?_

 _Vikaas nodded happily Abhijeet sighed in relief and turned it on and Opened one of the game. But the game was too hard to play He tried another and got the same result and One by one He checked all games but not a single game was there to play with a kid._

 _As Abhijeet normally didn't use to play games whenever He got free time so He read novels, books or news about current affairs. But games are totally out of His interest._

He in irritation: Had hy ek bhi esi game nahi jo Bacha khel saky (more frustrated) bacha kiya yahan to Mujh se bhi nahi kheli ja rh. (Then smiled) kiya yar me bhi 44 saal ka Buddha bacha 5 saal k bacho wali games thori na khele ga.

He then again looked at Vikaas who was already looking at Him so He said sadly: Beta is me to saari games hi mushkil hen.

 _Just the Door bell rings._

Vikaas screamed happily: Maa'ama.

Abhijeet went to open the Door and found launderer was there. Abhijeet looked at Him in Question

Lauderer replied: Saab Daya saab ny bulaya tha aj.

Abhijeet pat on His head and said: Aany do aj is Daya ko (imitating Daya as) Tum Araam se Araam karna. (Pressing His teeth) ye he Araam.

Lauderer looked at Him and noticed His frustration so said: Saab me phir kabhi Aajao ga. Ap..

Abhijeet interrupted: Ary nahi Sultan ab aagae ho to Hisaab ly kr jao.

 _Sultan entered inside and after getting His payments He left the house while dropping Duo's Clothes there._

 _Abhijeet was trying His hard to divert Vikaas mind who was eagerly waiting for His Maamu._

 _Abhijeet asked softly: Vikaas beta Ap Ap kuch khao gy?_

 _Vikaas didn't looked at Him just crying: ghal jana hy Maa'ama.._

 _Abhijeet pov: Ary yr ye Jitna shaant lg raha tha uska to totally opposite hy. Aakash ko phone kr k puchta hun kb tk ae ga._

 _He then opened T.V for vikaas and said: Beta Ap ap cartoon dekho gy. Dekho kitny achy achy cartoon aa rhy hen_ _and luckily_ _Vikaas was Chota Bheem's fan and involved in watching Bheem._ _Abhijeet took the opportunity and moved inside in His room after grabbing His mobile from Table._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Aakash ordered to Staff boy: ye medicine properly deni hy inko. Thik hy._

 _Staff boy nodded and left the place meanwhile His phone starts ringing._

 _He looked at the Caller I'd and smiled:Haan Abhijeet bolo._

 _Abhijeet tried to control His irritation: kitni der lagy gi?_

 _Aakash replied casually: yr 2,3 Emergency case hy thora time lagy ga. (Suddenly asked) Abhijeet Tumhy vikaas pareshan to nahi kar rha??_

 _Abhijeet pov: isi liye to phone kiya hy._

 _Then said to Aakash: nahi bilkul nahi. (Tried to cover the matter) thik hy Tum Aaram se free hojao._

 _Aakash: once again really sorry Abhijeet ik to Tumhari neend disturb ki uper se itna bara favour bhi._

 _Abhijeet said angrily: koi favor nahi hy. (Warning) or ziyada formal bn'ny ki koshish na karo Tum._

 _Aakash smiled and said: okay Abhijeet abhi phone rakhta hun Aakar bt karty hen._

 _Abhijeet too smiled and said:hmm thik hy._

 _Aakash stopped Him: aan wo Abhijeet Vikaas ko drawing bohot pasand hy. (Telling) agr disturb kary to Drawing de dena._

 _Abhijeet replied: thik hy Me dihaan rakhu ga._

 _After this He cut the call and thinks: Hmm Drawing and colours to ghar pr hy. Nikaal kr rkhta hun (looked at His cell) thanks Aakash for the idea._

 _He took out drawing book and painting colours from drawer which He brought for Siya. Then comes out from room. And shocked to see the scenario._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Abhijeet looked at the floor where Daya's tablet was scattered in pieces and Vikaas was crying. Abhijeet hurriedly went towards Him and tried to console Him: kuch nahi ho Beta sb thik hy (checking His Hands) ap ko chot to nahi lagi?_

 _Vikaas nodded in no and said in tears: pll ye toot daya._

 _Abhijeet said lovingly: koi bat nahi baccha Ap betho yahan Aram se (making Him sat on couch and gave Him drawing and colours) Or ye drawing karo thik hy(looked at the floor and gulped His tension) Me ye Saaf kar deta hun._

 _Vikaas nodded and gets Himself busy in Drawing while Abhijeet took Daya's tablet and thought: ab ye Aakar jo Mujhy Sunae ga (Angry on Himself) Mobile ly kr ja sakta tha Tablet bhi utha leta. (Irritatingly) kahan aj subha sony k liye ghar Aaya tha. (Said in anger) ye sb us kharoos Shukla ki hi bad'dua hy jisy Headquarters me Phasa kr aya hun._

 _He then jerked His head and cleaned the floor and then also placed their cloths in respective place and the sat on couch beside Vikaas who was busy in His drawing._

 _Abhijeet said happily: shukar hy toofan Shant hy._

 _He then placed His Head on head rest and closed His eyes._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Person entered inside the Restaurant and hurriedly ordered food and said to Himself: 3 bajy ka kaha tha 3:30 hogae. Abhi ko bhook bhi lag rahi hogi (thinking) ab tk to neend bhi puri hogai hogi janab ki._

 _He was waiting for sometimes and His parcel got served. He left the restaurant after paying the bill. And sat on His car and drove towards Hus next Destination Duo's House._

 _Car stopped infront of a house and He comes out from His car and saw a person who was too moving towards their house._

 _Daya guessed Him and called Him from behind: Ary Doctor Aakash Ap is waqt aarhy hen or Vikaas kahan hy??_

 _Aakash looked at Him and said teasingly: lo Sahab phly khud commitment karty hen or Phir pura din ghar se gaib rehty hen..._

 _Daya repeat the same as He didn't get Aakash's point. But After few seconds He recalled His all commitment which He fixed With Rohaan, Doodh wala, Freddy, Dr Aakash and Laundrer..._

 _Daya pat on His head and said: oh no._

 _Aakash understands that Daya forgot about His all schedule which He fixed._

 _Daya opened the door with keys and both entered inside the house._

 _Aakash called: vikaaaaas._

 _Who came from inside while screaming:Maa'ama and hugged Him._

 _Abhijeet was also came beside Him and said: Ary Aakash Daya Tum dona aagae._

 _Both looked at Him and then looked at each other then again looked at Him. And brust in Laughter. Abhijeet was looking at them confusingly._

 _Aakash was the one who stopped laughing and said: Abhijeet mene kaha tha Vikaas ko painting pasand hy Face painting nahi._

 _Saying this He again started laughing. Abhijeet hurriedly went inside the Room and looked at His face in mirror. Vikaas painted Hia face with colours. As Abhijeet finally gave up and slept on couch so Vikaas showed his Expertise on His face._

 _He moved inside the Bathroom and washed his face and comeback in lounge after cleaning His face._

 _Aakash looked at Him and asked to vikaas: Beta kitni buri bat hy Apny uncle k face pr painting kiyun ki?_

 _Vikaas replied innocently: Dlawing boot bhal dai th to mene untal she pucha ap ty fash pl paintin talu to unhy ny (imitating like Abhijeet with closed eyes) 'hmmmm' taha ta_

 _Both understand that Abhijeet was in sleep. After that Daya served they food but Aakash denied and said: Nahi abhi me chalta hun didi bhi wait kr rh hon gi (looked at Abhijeet) once again thanks Abhijeet and really sorry for._

 _Abhijeet glared at Him so He left the house with vikaas who bid bye to Duo._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Daya said in guilty tone: I'm really sorry boss Me Tumhy keh kr gaya tha k bilkul nahi disturb karu ga or (feeling angry on Himself) pura din Tum Meri commitments ki wajh c pareshan hoty rahy._

 _Abhijeet replied softly: its okay Daya ab gaya waqt to wapis nahi la sakty na. (Asking) pr Tum pura din kahan thy? (Telling) phone bhi switched off tha._

 _Daya replied sadly: yr phone toot gaya aj hi. (Added) Repairing k liye diya hy. Kal Bureao jaty hoe le lun ga. (Happily) Me jogging k bad Mall gaya wahan hamary liye shopping ki or kuch bacho k liye gifts liye (added in smile) phir me orphanage gaya wahan bacho n sath waqt guzarty time ka pata hi nahi chala._

 _Abhijeet was feeling really tired and sleepy but Daya forcefully made him eat some food. After finishing food He directly made His way towards His room and fall on bed._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _At 9pm His eyes got opened and He was filling really fresh. He stood up from His bed and moves outside. Daya was watching t.v so He too sat beside Him._

 _Daya looked at Him and asked: hogai neend puri?_

 _Abhijeet nodded and then said slowly: wo Daya._

 _Daya looked at Him and asked: Hmm?._

 _Abhijeet said while inhaling a deep breath: aj dupher Hm tumhary tablet me game khel rhy thy to wo gir kr toot gaya._

 _Daya said casually: Haan janta hun or usy repairing k liye bhi dy kr aaya hun (Abhijeet looked at Him in surprise so He added) wo Tum soe hoe thy to Me bore ho rha tha (stressed) Qk sara kaam to Tum already nipta chuky thy (Abhijeet glared Him) to youn Hi tablet me game khelny ki sochi or jb usy uthaya to dekh kr samjh gaya._

 _Abhijeet asked: Tum gussa nahi ho?_

 _Daya replied lovingly: kiya Abhi aj meri wajh se Tum ny pura din itna tolerate kiya or Mujhy kuch kaha bhi nahi or Me itni choti si bat se Tum se gussa hojaon._

 _Abhijeet once again: lekin wo Rohaan ny gift diya tha.._

 _Daya squeezed Abhijeet's checks: or ye gift Mujhy GOD ny diya hy.._

 _Saying this He hugged Abhijeet who too hugged Him back. Daya said: bohot miss kiya mene Tumhy in 2 maheeno me._

 _Abhijeet replied: Mene bhi._

 _After sometimes both parted Daya said: chalo boss jaldi c ready hojao Hm dinner bahar karen gy._

 _Abhijeet nodded and moved to get ready. After sometimes both went towards restaurant and after filling their tummys with delicious food moved towards beach and spend their Quality time there._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _End :)_**

 ** _Thaaaaaaank you so much for Reading it_**

 ** _Phir milen gy bohot jald_**

 ** _With another DUO story ;)_**

 ** _Take Care_**

 ** _Stay Blessed_**


End file.
